nos iremos juntos
by L3cullen
Summary: One-shot. Recordando los mejores momentos de sus vidas, viendo cómo su amor creció, cómo tuvo sus deslices, pero siempre perduró, y todo en los peores momentos… ¿o quizá este es en verdad el mejor?.


**Nos iremos juntos**

**Quiero que quede muy claro que todos los personajes son míos y que cualquier copia… Ah, broma, ya quisiera yo. No sé para que les digo el resto si ya lo saben: estos personajes no son míos, todos son de Meyer y…**

**Ah, a darle con el one-shot y punto.**

**Summary: One-shot. Recordando los mejores momentos de sus vidas, viendo cómo su amor creció, cómo tuvo sus deslices, pero siempre perduró, y todo en los peores momentos… ¿o quizá este es en verdad el mejor?**

-Edward- dijo Bella, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y sonriéndome dulcemente, mientras yo le quitaba los mechones de pelo que tenía sobre su frente y besándola dulcemente en esta-, te amo, no importa lo que ocurra nada. Siempre te voy a amar.

-No, por favor no hagas eso, Bella. No te despidas de mi. Todo esto lo vamos a superar, juntos, cómo siempre lo hemos hecho con todo- rogué, yo, que a penas era un muchacho de ojos verdes, incapaz de aguantar la angustia dentro de si mismo y sacándola a relucir con todo su esplendor ante la chica de veinte años que estaba frente a mi, sentada sobre el sillón en mi regazo.

-¿Lo puedes creer? ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?- le preguntó ella, intentando eliminar mi rastro de dolor, podía deducirlo en su mirada su pobre improvisación.

**Flash back: (Pov Bella)**

_Acababa de dejar el lluvioso y claustrofóbico pueblo de Forks, ahora con la esperanza de que al fin pueda comenzar una vida tranquila. En los pueblos el amor era algo fácil de intuir mientras este crecía, se lograba ver a la personas enamorarse, vivir un romance feliz y después casarse, para luego demostrar a todo el mundo que el amor no existía, que no duraba y que probablemente te iban a divorciar por las constantes peleas, porque el amor pasó a segundo plano y los hijos eran su única unidad, lo único que tenían en común luego de su segundo año de matrimonio. Si, eso era lo que muchos llamaban __**amor**__ y que a mi me resultaba algo innecesario en el mundo._

_Aquí, en Chicago, una enorme ciudad donde nadie se conoce, es fácil olvidarse de esas trivialidades, el trabajo, una vida apresurada y, al menos para mi, los estudios. La verdad, la única que no podía negarme, era que tenía miedo a caer. A sentir por alguien algo más, ilusionarme y después darme un golpe contra el cemento que me deje rota y llorando por alguien, dándole muestra a todos que Isabella Swan, la muchacha que nunca ha creído en nada más que la amistad lejana, se ve rota y desarmada por un hombre, un muchacho. Definitivamente debería tener cien años esa persona que alguna vez pudiese llegar a sentir algo más, porque la inmadurez de la raza humana era algo fácil de describir. Mi madre era la muestra de ello, y he ahí el divorcio de ella con Charlie cuando yo tenía diez años, luego ella muere a mis trece y me doy cuenta de que el amor solo sirve para hacer sufrir y que probablemente ni siquiera es real._

_Veía las peleas de mis padres a diario de pequeña y era algo que cualquier persona se acostumbraría, yo lo hice, y a pesar de que me disgustaban, de que detestaba el hecho de oír gritos, aprendí a tomar la costumbre de escuchar música con tal de no escuchar nada._

_Era cuidadosa con cada persona que conocía, sobre todo con los muchachos, por ello intenté alejarme de él aquella tarde en la cafetería de la universidad._

_Acababa de llegar y me senté a comer algo luego de un largo día de clases y sabiendo que luego debería irme a mi trabajo de medio tiempo en una tienda de ropa que se encontraba en un centro comercial. Una muchacha me había contratado el día anterior, su nombre: Alice Cullen. Yo iba pasando lentamente por fuera de la tienda, cuando ella me cogió del brazo y dijo:_

_-Hola, soy Alice. Algo me dice que eres nueva en la ciudad._

_-¿Disculpa?- alcé una ceja-. No te conozco y… ¿Por qué me hablas de esa manera, cómo si fuésemos conocidas o amigas?_

_-Porque sé que lo seremos, claro. En fin, cómo te decía, esa intuición mía me dice que estás buscando empleo. Si quieres, yo te puedo contratar. Esta tienda es mía y de mi hermanastra. ¿No es el sueño de toda chica el trabajar rodeada de moda?_

_-Creo que soy la excepción a esa regla- sonreí, esa chica me caía bien y eso que apenas la conocía-. Pero tienes razón, si, busco empleo y soy nueva en la ciudad. Me encantaría trabajar en tu tienda, pero lamentablemente no sé nada de ropa ni mucho menos de moda._

_-No te preocupes, para eso estoy yo. Yo te ayudaré, y a ver si podemos cambiar un poco tu forma de vestir._

_-¿Disculpa?- me extrañé._

_-Bueno, eso lo dirá el tiempo, ¿no?_

_Lo dirá el tiempo, claro…._

_Alice estudiaba diseño, eso fue una de las cosas que aprendí de ella aquella tarde, también tenía una hermanastra: Rosalie. Dijo que habían sido todos adoptados por los Cullen, el medico, quien era una eminencia en Chicago, y su madre, una diseñadora de interiores. Rosalie no era la persona más agradable, pero luego de unos minutos comprendí que también podía llegar a ser una buena amiga._

_-¿Qué te vas a servir?- preguntó una voz aterciopelada_

_Estabas en la Universidad, trabajando medio tiempo de mesero_

_Dejo a un pueblito, nunca miro atrás _

_Levanté la cabeza para encontrarme a dos hermosos ojos verdes observándome atentamente. Le miré con curiosidad al chico. Tenía el cabello color bronce y una sonrisa perfecta. La verdad, era perfecto, cómo un dios griego, pero de inmediato desterré esos pensamientos de mi mente y me concentré en hablarle._

_-Un café- pedí._

_Bajé la cabeza para poder seguir concentrándome en mi lectura, pero sentía que él no se iba del lugar. Luego, volví a levantar la cabeza y observé la manera en que se daba media vuelta y se alejaba. _

_Al rato después, volvió con mi café en su mano._

_-Por cierto, soy Edward Cullen- comentó, sonriendo._

_-Bella Swan- me limité a contestar._

_-¿Eres nueva en la universidad? En mis dos años aquí no te había visto._

_Asentí con la cabeza._

_-¿Qué estudias?_

_Estaba más que curioso, así que por no dejarlo con la duda, le dije:_

_-Medicina- contesté._

_-¿Enserio? Yo igual- sonrió._

_No sabía que era lo que quería precisamente y nunca fue al grano. Hablamos por un momento, hasta que al final comentó que aquella cafetería era de su familia y que por ello trabaja allí. Yo le conté que acababa de dejar Forks y que me había ganado una beca en la universidad, que vivía sola en un apartamento._

_Yo huía con miedo a caer _

_Preguntándome porqué nos preocupamos por el amor si nunca dura _

_Luego de las clases fui directamente a mi trabajo de medio tiempo. Alice estaba sonriente, pero lo que no me esperaba era lo que vino después. Mientras yo atendía tranquilamente a una muchacha bastante desagradable, Alice se acercó rápidamente a mi y dijo:_

_-Bella, te presentaré a mi novio y mis hermanos._

_-¿Qué?- me sorprendí._

_-Si, bueno, ellos vienen para acá justo ahora._

_-Eh…_

_-Oye, niña, ¿podrías atenderme?- insistió la muchacha de cabello rubio rojizo._

_-Tanya- dijo Alice-, ¿sigues igual de amargada?_

_-Claro, la enana está aquí._

_-Desde luego que estoy aquí, si es mi tienda, de la cual te ordeno que te vayas- dijo Alice sin siquiera alterarse._

_-¿Perdona? Esto es un lugar publico…_

_-Solo es un lugar publico si yo quiero que así sea, además, te recuerdo que la última vez armaste un escándalo en la universidad solo porque Edward nunca te tomó en cuenta, le dijiste que se iba a arrepentir, y mis hermanos y yo seguimos esperando la venganza. Vaya, veo que no eres lenta solo para pensar._

_-Cállate, idiota. Y tú- me miró a mi, señalándome con el dedo-, niña tonta, no creas que te escapas de esta… veo algo en tu mirada que me da desconfianza._

_Una opresión en el pecho me llegó por un momento, me sentí cansada, pero se fue de inmediato, debía estar demasiado cansada luego de estos últimos días pensando solo en trabajo, escuela y más trabajo._

_-¿Quién era ella?- pregunté a Alice con el fin de que nadie se diese cuenta de lo que me ocurría._

_-Tanya Denali- contestó Rosalie en lugar de la morena-. Ella siempre tuvo una especie de obsesión con Edward, pero él nunca la tomó en cuenta. Un día, en medio de la cafetería, ella se le lanzó en la cafetería, le anunció a todo el mundo que eran novios, a lo que mi hermano negó delante de todos. Armó un berrinche y bla…_

_A la media hora después, llegaron los hermanos Cullen: Emmet, enorme y bochinchero, alegre y bueno para bromear; Jasper, demasiado callado pero expresivo con sus emociones, se podían sentir en el aire; Y Edward Cullen…_

_No me sorprendí tanto de verlo ahí, ya que Alice describió demasiado bien a sus hermanos y los pude ver hablar en la universidad unas cuantas veces… Si, definitivamente el tiempo me estaba dando unas pasadas bastante extrañas con ese muchacho._

_-Vaya, hola tú otra vez- me sonrió._

_-Veo que Chicago no es tan grande cómo pensaba- comenté más para mi que para él._

_-¿Esperabas encontrarte algo más espaciado y con menos coincidencias de conocidos? ¿Te molestan esas coincidencias?_

_-No, para nada… Solo que vengo de un pueblo pequeño, las coincidencias si que existen ahí, por lo que pensaba no hallarlas aquí, pero ya estoy acostumbrada a ellas._

_Esa fue la primera conversación que tuve con Edward Cullen, quien parecía ser bastante amable, pero lo mejor no era hacerse amiga de aquel dios griego, si no que esperar a por más de él, que cuando me descubrí total y completamente enamorada de Edward era demasiado tarde, no tenía tiempo para escapar, y estaba asustada, demasiado mareada para asumirlo._

**Pov Edward)**

_Yo digo: Lo puedes creer?_

_Mientras estamos en el sillón _

_El momento que lo pude ver _

_Si, ahora lo puedo ver_

-Tenía miedo- admitió ella-. Estaba asustada de enamorarme, de sentir algo por alguien. Había visto demasiados matrimonios romperse y parejas echar todo por la borda debido a intentar _ser felices. _Y ahora veo que me equivoqué… Esto es ser feliz, no necesito un anillo que me lo confirme.

-Aunque sin duda sirve- sonreí, señalando su mano izquierda el anillo que llevaba en esta. Ella rió débilmente-. Pero, Bella, ¿cómo esperas que sea feliz si te veo así cada minuto que pasa? Si contemplo, impotente, la forma en que se te va la vida.

-Yo solo necesito que estemos juntos. Lo demás no importa, no importa que me esté muriendo… Solo deseo estar contigo.

-Pero tú…

-Sé lo que dirás, no pienses que me iré.

-Claro que si, te marcharás al paraíso, con Dios, y yo deberé quedarme aquí, cómo un demonio, cómo lo que soy, porque no te…

-Mi paraíso es estar contigo… Sé que Dios entenderá eso. Y en cuanto a lo demás, ningún demonio puede ser así cómo tú. Si fuese así, ya no se podría diferenciar entre ángeles y demonios.

Bella siempre intentaba levantarme el animo, y siempre lo conseguía, de eso no cabía duda alguna, pero ¿enserio valía la pena el que yo sonriera cuando me estaba muriendo por dentro? Cuando cada parte de mi se escapaba, cuando ya ni siquiera los mismos doctores me daban esperanzas.

-Todavía puedo acordarme en la primera vez que te dije cuando te amaba- suspiré.

**Flash back:**

_Conocía desde hacía tan solo dos meses a Bella, pero sabía que era todo lo que quería… Aunque una enorme duda me asaltaba en la mente, ¿ella pensaba de la misma forma en mi? ¿Qué haría si no? Bueno, algo positivo debía tener sobre mi, porque si no, jamás hubiera accedido a venir a pasar al lago. _

_Hablamos de tantas cosas, aprendí el porque su miedo a entablar una relación demasiado cercana con alguien. Sus padres, ellos se habían divorciado y escuchaba a diario las peleas, por lo que me contaba, y no creía en el amor, pero lo que en verdad ella sentía era temor. No podía pensar en nada que no fuese protegerla, tenerla a mi lado, pero aún así, teniendo todas las posibilidades de que ella se niegue, iba a intentarlo, por primera vez, pero si decía que no, eso no significaba que me rendiría altiro._

_Te acuerdas que estábamos sentados ahí, _

_cerca del agua_

_Pusiste tu brazo alrededor mío, por primera vez _

_Bella estaba frente a mi, conversando animadamente:_

_-¿Piensas que alguna vez Alice deje de tratarme cómo a una Barbie?- preguntó, sonriendo animadamente y señalando su atuendo. Era verdad, Alice acababa de vestirla con una blusa azul que remarcaba su figura a la perfección. _

_-No creo que eso ocurra jamás- me reí._

_-Últimamente me deja totalmente agotada con todas sus cosas- comentó._

_Era cierto, Bella estaba cada día más pálida y se le veía agotada. No quería preocuparme ni mucho menos preocuparla a ella innecesariamente, pero eso no era normal, no se suponía que así funcionase un organismo sano. Aún así, ella se justificaba diciendo que los trabajos de la universidad la tenían cansada, sin contar el trabajo y el hecho de que Alice la andaba trayendo de arriba para abajo por todo Chicago._

_-Eso no está bien- dije-. ¿No crees que deberías ver a algún doctor?- pregunté, mirándola directamente a los ojos y levantando su mentón. Bajo sus ojos tenía unas marcadas ojeras moradas. _

_-No es nada- se encogió de hombros._

_-Bella, no me gustaría que te pasase algo- comenté-. Yo… creo que me moriría de ser así._

_-No seas exagerado, Edward- sonrió-. No tengo nada, y además, ¿por qué te morirías? Somos amigos, nadie se muere por los amigos a menos que sean de toda la vida, y tú y yo apenas nos conocemos hace unos meses._

_Miré hacía otro lado. Luego de esas palabras, era obvio que Bella no quería nada conmigo, al menos no de momento, pero todas formas no iba a tirar todo el trabajo que hicimos con Alice por la borda, sin contar la ayuda de Jasper para esos temas de mujeres normales, ya que todo en Alice se resumía a ropa._

_Me acerqué involuntariamente a ella cuando se estremeció de frío. Pasé mi brazo por sobre su hombro y le dije:_

_-¿Tienes frío?_

_-Un poco- susurró._

_Ladeó su cabeza para mirarme, y fue cuando nuestros labios casi se chocan. Tenía miles de palabras preparadas para este momento, pero ninguna fluyó. No fluía ninguna._

_Solo pude decir:_

_-Hay algo que me gustaría probar._

_Me acerqué a ella lentamente, y tomé su rostro entre mis manos. Entonces, vacilé. Este iba a ser mi primero beso. Nunca había salido con nadie, nunca había besado a nadie, nunca había estado con nadie y definitivamente, nunca había amado a nadie._

_Y estampé mis labios en los suyos._

_Entonces, ella fue quien me encontró desprevenida. Puso sus labios animadamente sobre los míos._

_Volviste rebelde a la cuidadosa hija de un hombre descuidado _

_Tú eres la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía_

_La tímida Isabella Swan movía sus labios acompasadamente con los míos. Entonces yo puse mis manos en su espalda y ella entrelazó sus manos en mis cabellos, luego, ella se retiró en busca de aíre._

_-Yo…- tartamudeo-. Lo siento, Edward, sé lo…_

_-Por favor, no me digas que te has arrepentido, si es así, solo guarda silencio, el que lo digas me destrozaría más aún. Aunque si te ha gustado tanto cómo a mi, permíteme hablar. Te amo, Bella. _

_-¿Qué?- se quedó pasmada._

_-Que te amo, que te amo más que a nada en este mundo, que sería capaz de lo que sea por estar contigo. Si quieres, te puedo esperar cien años y mi amor seguirá intacto, incluso crecerá aún más. ¿Qué dices?_

_-Te amo- susurró._

_-Ahora tú eres mi vida._

**Fin flash back**

-Fue un buen día, ¿no?- me preguntó, sonriéndome dulcemente.

-El mejor, eres la mejor cosa que ha sido mía. La única que vale la pena- le dije, fiel.

Aún así, nunca olvidaría el día en que le pedí a Bella que se venga a vivir conmigo. Su rostro completamente asombrado. Ella se veía tan frágil, más desde que la conocía y me asustaba saber que podía ocurrirle algo si la dejaba sola, siquiera una noche en la distancia y me asustaba completamente. Así que desde aquel día no me alejé nunca más de ella.

_Miro hacia el futuro y juntos tenemos el mundo_

_Y hay un cajón con mis cosas en tu casa_

_Aprendes mis secretos y descubrís por qué soy cauta_

_Decís que nunca vas a cometer los errores de mis padres _

Aprendí tantas cosas de ella en una semana. Aprendí los errores que nunca debía cometer con Bella. No quería pelear con ella, pero cuando entendí que en realidad tenía algo en su salud, no le permití trabajar, ni siquiera aunque eso haya sido con Alice al lado. Me daba miedo, pero esto reducía las cuentas ya que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar dinero de parte de mis padres para esta clase de gastos. No iba a ser un niño mimado, al menos no frente a la mujer que amaba.

**Flash back:**

_Las cosas estaban mal en la casa, pero excelente en nuestra relación, aún así, el dinero era algo importante cuando de mantener una casa se trataba. Y esto nos estaba agotando en este momento. Mi trabajo en la cafetería no servía tanto como cuando mi Bella trabajaba, y papá… Él decía que era su hijo y que lo suyo era mío, pero también quería demostrarle a Bella cuan responsable podía ser sin papá._

_Pero tenemos cuentas que pagar _

_No tenemos nada resuelto _

_Cuando se puso difícil_

_Si, esto fue lo que pensé _

_-Edward, debes dejar ayudar- insistió Bella, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho aquella tarde._

_Sus ojos estaban empeñados en lagrimas y su cabello castaño caía sobre sus hombros. Ella estaba mal, pero era tan malditamente terca. No podíamos pelear por estupideces, es que… Uno de estos días la iba a cargar en brazos a la fuerza para llevarla a la consulta de Carlisle, quien tampoco me negaba lo diferente que se veía._

_-No, eso está fuera de discusión- me crucé de brazos._

_-Entonces, ¿cómo quieres que solucionemos todo, Edward? Eres terco._

_-Y tú tan cabezota, Bella. ¿Qué no ves cuanto me duele verte cada día más débil y que tu no quieras hacer nada para curarte? ¿Acaso no me amas?_

_-Claro que si, pero…_

_-Entonces nada de peros, Bella. Mañana mismo irás a la consulta de Carlisle._

_Ella bajó la cabeza y suspiró:_

_-Bien._

_-Así me gusta- dije._

_-¿Y las cuentas?- preguntó, intentando cambiar el tema, mas a mi no se me iba a pasar por alto. Tenía demasiado tiempo a que ella dijese ese "si" y estaba en busca de otro, solo que aún era muy pronto._

_-Eso lo veremos luego- la tranquilicé-. ¿Me perdonarías por ser un hijo de papi, mimado y caprichoso una vez en la vida?_

_Ella sonrió y me besó._

_Te acuerdas que estábamos sentados ahí, _

_cerca del agua_

_Pusiste tu brazo alrededor mío, por primera vez _

_Volviste rebelde a la cuidadosa hija de un hombre descuidado _

_Tú eres la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía _

**Fin flash back**

_¿Te acuerdas de todas las luces de la ciudad sobre el agua? _

_Me viste empezar a creer por primera vez_

_Volviste rebelde a la cuidadosa hija de un hombre descuidado_

_Tú eres la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía _

-Gracias a ti pude creer por primera vez en la vida- me dijo, sonriendo-. Y no creas que me sentía muy cómoda cuando Tanya te seguía a todos lados en la universidad.

-Nunca creí que ella pudiera intentar convencerme de esa enorme mentira- moví la cabeza de un lado a otro-. Aunque debo reconocer que también tenía unos celos mal fundados respecto a Jacob.

-Pero resultó ser un buen amigo- comentó.

-Tenía tanto miedo de perderte, que me dejaras por otro.

-Nunca lo haría, aunque quisiera, estoy atada a ti, te pertenezco.

-Gracias, eres la mejor cosa que ha sido mía.

-Eres la mejor cosa que ha sido mía- repitió.

Pero seguía sintiéndome culpable cuando descubrí toda la verdad e incluso llegué a juzgarla aquella lluviosa noche en Chicago. No deseaba creer las ridiculeces de Tanya, pero aún así ¿qué se suponía que debía pensar cuando estaba viendo todo rojo de ira y celos?

**Flash back:**

_-Edward, no me gustaría decirte las cosas así cómo así- torció el gesto aquella tarde en clases._

_Se suponía que Bella iba a ir a ver a Carlisle esta misma tarde y estaba nervioso, asustado, nervioso. ¿Y que pasaba si tenía algo verdaderamente malo? ¿Qué sería de ella? ¿De mi? ¿Cómo iba a seguir viviendo sin Bella? No la había visto en todo el día en la universidad y eso me extrañó bastante, siempre nos encontrábamos o simplemente nos buscábamos._

_-¿Qué ocurre, Tanya?- pregunté._

_-No me sorprende que estés aquí sin Bella en el hospital._

_-¡¿Qué? ¿Bella? ¡¿Qué hospital?- grité, asustado, nervioso, sintiendo cómo la sangre escapaba de mi rostro._

_-Bueno, es que ella se desmayó hace poco, ¿no sabías? _

_-No- me puse inmediatamente de píe-. Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Cómo está ella?_

_-Ay, Edward. Toda la universidad sabe que ella está embarazada de Jacob, es el rumor del día. Pensé que por eso no la acompañaste hoy, aunque dicen que probablemente te haga un aborto…_

_-¡¿QUÉ? _

_-Si, pues…_

_No escuché más y salí corriendo. No estaba en condiciones de hablar con nadie. Excepto una persona podía ayudarme, solo él podía sacar todas mis dudas y ser sincero conmigo._

_Luego de vagar dos horas por las lluviosas calles de Chicago, tomando todas las opciones que tenía a mi favor para mantener a salvo mi corazón, Bella no era esa clase de mujeres, no, ella no era cómo Tanya o Lauren. Al fin, decidí llamarlo sin vacilar._

_-Diga- contestó al otro lado de la línea._

_-Carlisle, soy Edward- dije._

_-Hijo, ¿qué ocurre?_

_-Sé que Bella estuvo en el hospital esta tarde._

_-OH- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir._

_-Es lo que creo, ¿no?- dije con un nudo en la garganta, destrozado._

_-Si, Edward… Aunque, pienso que es mejor que hables todo esto con Bella, ella debe mantenerte al tanto. _

_-Bien- musité, casi sin aliento._

_-Lamento mucho, pero no hay vuelta atrás, en estas cosas ya no…_

_-Comprendo, gracias, papá. Aún así, me agrada que seas sincero conmigo. Lo que venga ahora con Bella… Yo seguiré amándola y eso es lo que más me duele._

_-Claro que seguirás amándola… Ustedes dos…_

_-Adiós, papá. Nos vemos luego._

_Eran las dos de la mañana cuando llegué a casa, estaba cansado y totalmente mojado. La luz estaba encendida. _

_Bella, suspiré._

_Abrí la puerta lentamente. Ella estaba durmiendo aovillada sobre el sillón con toda su ropa puesta, incluso los zapatos. Se veía frágil, delicada y enferma. ¿Acaso ella…? ¿Podía ser que lo de Tanya se tratase solo de una mentira? No, claro que no. Si el mismo Carlisle acababa de confirmármelo._

_La puerta fue azotada fuertemente por mi mano, enojado. ¡¿Por qué tenía que seguir amándola luego de lo que me hizo? _

_Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Ella me miró y se puso de píe._

_-Edward- susurró-, ¿por qué tan tarde?_

_-Bella, las cosas se están saliendo de las manos, a los dos. Sé todo, sé porque fuiste al hospital esta tarde, sé porque has estado tan extraña._

_-¿Lo sabes?- sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas._

_-Tanya me dijo algo, creí que era mentira, pero Carlisle me lo confirmó._

_-¿Tanya? ¿Y por qué ella sabría algo?- se extrañó._

_-Dios, Isabella, sé todo lo que ocurrió con Jacob, que estás…_

_-Escucha…_

_-¡NO! Ahora si que no pienso escuchar nada- grité, desesperado._

_-Pero…_

_-Bella, no te quiero ver más, me has causado demasiado dolor._

_Ella musitó algo que no entendí, pero lo siguiente que observé fue a Bella correr hasta la puerta y salir corriendo por esta. ¿Ahora huía? ¿Le gustaba acaso escapar de la realidad? No la culpaba, si yo pudiese, haría lo mismo, pero las cosas no se podían solucionar simplemente así. Yo quería verla feliz, y si eso se suponía dejarla al lado de Jacob, que así sea, no iba a interferir en ello aunque me mate en cuerpo y alma. Era su decisión. Lamentablemente, yo era todo suyo, aunque Bella no fuera mía, me entregué a esa inocente y frágil chica desde el primer día que contemplé sus ojos chocolates._

_Y recuerdo esa pelea a las 2:30 A.m_

_. Dijiste que todo se nos estaba escapando de las manos_

_Corrí llorando y me seguiste a la calle. _

_Un rayo golpeó en la ventana. _

_No podía dejarla sola. De inmediato, fui corriendo hasta la calle, nervioso. ¿Y qué si todo era mentira? ¿Y si Belka se refería a otra cosa? Quizá me ocultaba algo más._

_-¿Qué haces?- pregunté cuando llegué a su lado, mientras ella caminaba bajo la lluvia._

_-Preparándome- suspiró con dificultad._

_¿Por qué?_

_-Es lo único que he conocido hasta ahora- se encogió de hombros._

_-Bella, escucha. Luego de lo que pasó con Jacob, no…_

_-¡¿Con Jacob?- gritó._

_-Si, sé que estás o estabas… No sé, embarazada de él…_

_Preparándome para la despedida_

_Porque es lo único que he conocido/sabido _

_-¿Qué dices? Edward, yo no fui al hospital esta tarde por eso. Ni siquiera he estado con Jacob de otra manera… Dios, ¿cómo puedes creer eso?- casi gritó, pero parecía que le faltaba fuerza._

_-¿Ah, no?- pregunté, ilusionado._

_-No… Yo… Por favor, promete que no me vas a dejar- lloró y calló de rodillas al pavimento. _

_La imagen me partió el alma y corrí a su lado para llegar a su altura y abrazarla por detrás._

_-Bella, amor, dime que pasa, por favor, me estás matando._

_-No, quien se muere soy yo._

_-¿Qué dices? Bella, esto no es gracioso… _

_-Es verdad, Edward, estoy enferma del corazón. Me voy a morir._

_Luego me sorprendiste _

_Me dijiste: Nunca te dejare sola _

**Fin flash back**

Luego de todo aquello le pedí que fuera mi esposa. No estaba dispuesto a vivir un día más pensando que probablemente no la vea nunca más sin que haya sido mía, mi Bella, mi esposa. Ella pensaba que solo era una forma de "lastima". Vaya locura. Bella era digna de muchas cosas, pero no de lastima, eso era lo último que se me pasaría por la cabeza.

Fue la boda más hermosa que alguien pudo haber tenido. Rodeados de amor por parte de nuestros familiares, de nuestros amigos, pero sobre todo, el enorme amor nuestro, el cual estaba seguro llegaría más allá de cualquier enfermedad terrenal.

De seguro no hubiéramos podido tener semejante boda de no ser por Alice, quien pidió la carta blanca y estuvo al mando de todo. Mi traje. El vestido de Bella, que se veía tan hermosa con ese vestuario blanco al estilo de un siglo pasado. Y el anillo, estaba seguro que nunca podría haber encontrado uno de compromiso así en ninguna tienda cara. Era mucho mejor: una reliquia de la familia de Esme.

Todo era simplemente perfecto.

Aquella noche, Bella fue mía, por primera vez, y yo fui suyo, por primera vez. Porque aunque suene cursi, ambos éramos vírgenes, y sin darnos cuenta, esperamos hasta el matrimonio para dejar de serlo. Nunca pude creer que existiera tanto amor entre dos personas hasta que conocí a mi Bella. Fuimos recorriendo nuestros cuerpos con lentitud. ¿A quien le importaba si ella se podía ir en cualquier momento? No la iba a desaprovechar.

Pero la felicidad fue efímera. Tuvimos unos perfectos viajes por los lugares que Bella me había contado que alguna vez quería conocer. Estábamos en vacaciones, así que no perdíamos el tiempo de la universidad, y aunque hubiese sido así, no me habría importado ni un poco.

_Dijiste, "Recuerdo como nos sentíamos sentados cerca del agua_

_Y cada vez que te miro, es como la primera vez _

_Me enamoré de la cuidadosa hija de un hombre descuidado, _

_Ella es la mejor cosa que alguna vez ha sido mía" _

Pasamos unos días en una pequeña isla en Brasil y el resto de los dos siguientes meses recorriendo Europa. Nunca pensé que pudiera ser tan feliz, simplemente todo era perfecto, aunque no podíamos ignorar que la salud de Bella caía poco a poco. Debía ir a sus consultas una vez a la semana y las noticias no eran nada alentadoras, me sentía a morir, pero aún así, esos eran los mejores momentos que pasábamos, porque los aprovechábamos al máximo.

Entonces, cuando llegamos a Estados Unidos, llegaron las peores noticias. Carlisle dijo que ya no había vuelta atrás, que ni un trasplante de corazón podía mejorar las cosas en este caso. Por ello nos quedamos en casa los siguientes días.

Su salud bajaba con la misma intensidad que nuestro amor crecía, pero tal cómo ahora podía presenciar, no quedaba mucho.

-¿En que piensas?- preguntó.

-En que no podré vivir sin ti, Bella. No quiero…

Tomé una enorme bocanada de aire y comencé a expresarme. Me había hecho demasiado el fuerte por los pasados meses, por lo que dije:

-No quiero que me dejes, no deseo estar a tu lado. Me odiaré cada día al sentir que no aproveché demasiado el tiempo que teníamos, pero aún así… en este momento siento que si fue de esa manera. Que aprovechamos cada segundo juntos… Y me siento terrible, Bella. No desearé vivir un día más sin ti. ¿Qué va a ser de mi? Este mundo no tiene ningún sentido sin ti a mi lado.

-Edward, por favor, Edward- sonrió-. Si en verdad me amas tanto, entonces promete que no harás nada estupido, que te quedarás aquí, por los dos.

Contemplé sus ojos profundos, y solo pude decir:

-Si, lo prometo.

Ella lanzó un pequeño bostezo y tomo su pecho con ambas manos.

-Estás cansada- dije-. Necesitas dormir.

Bella solo dijo:

-Es una promesa, recuérdalo. De todas formas, el cielo no me tienta tanto, no sin ti. Te voy a esperar hasta que podamos irnos juntos.

-¿Promesa?

-Promesa- sonrió dulcemente. Su mirada estaba casi cerrándose en ese momento, y entonces la cargué en mis brazos para llevarla a nuestra cama en la habitación, donde antes de quedarse completamente dormida, solo susurró:

-Bésame, Edward.

Le di un beso en los labios, y luego, cuando se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo con una sonrisa pequeña, le besé la frente.

Bella nunca volvió a despertar.

Solo puedo pensar en los siguientes días cómo los peores de mi vida. Ella, la única persona que enserio me importaba, se acababa de ir, y no estaría nunca más a mi lado, pero ella lo prometió: Nos iríamos juntos.

Quizá fueran años, pero nunca amaría a otra.

**Veinte años después…**

Tal cómo lo prometí, Bella nunca se ha borrado de mi, y estaba completamente seguro de que yo tampoco de ella. Ahora, estaba sentado, leyendo frente a una enorme chimenea en mi casa en Forks, donde encontré la paz.

Nunca pude ver a ninguna mujer de otra forma. Solamente Bella estaba en mi, y nadie la reemplazaría.

Entonces, entre la espesa nieve del día de navidad, veo una sonrisa calida, pero trasparente. Estoy seguro que nadie más la vio, pero aún así, sé que ella está conmigo…

Pude que hoy no sea mi hora, quizá dentro de unos años más, pero ambos lo dijimos: Nos iríamos juntos.

**Me basé en la canción Mine de Taylor Swift, la verdad, solo me gustan algunas de la rubia, pero de todas formas, me gustó. Ahora… es un poco, como decirlo… CURSI, y yo nunca escribo cosas así, pero igual, tiene un no sé que, no sé donde que me hace sentir no sé cómo.**

**Ahí está, espero que a alguien le haya gustado, aunque lo dudo.**

**Cariños: Camila (L3Cullen)**


End file.
